


Lies Will Keep Us Together

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Joker loves Batman, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Harley dresses up for Joker.





	Lies Will Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Little White Lie."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 2nd, 2012.

“Whaddya think, Puddin’?” Harley strutted around their hideout, tight black material hugging all of her curves even as the cape swished behind her. The boots were a little ungainly, but maybe she’d get used to them. There was a lot to get used to about the outfit.

Joker cocked his head and analyzed her, bony fingers rubbing his chin as his narrowed eyes roved over her armored body. “It’ll have to do.”

Haryley’s smile dropped off her face. Nothing she did was ever good enough. “But I made the costume, and the cape, and the belt, and the cowl… I worked so hard collecting what they left behind and getting them to use all their stuff on me to see what it did-- ”

“But something’s missing.” He tapped his middle and index fingers against his lips. Pouting, Harley was about to explain just what her Puddin’ was going to be _missing_ if he didn’t make up his mind, when he grinned and straightened. “That’s it!”

Frowning, Harley asked, “What’s it?”

“That scowl. It completes it!”

“It does?”

“Absolutely, Harley.” He stalked up to her and grabbed her around the waist—under the cape and around the _belt_ —then spun her to the side before pulling her tight against him by her gloved hand. Murmuring, he asked against the edge of the cowl, “Doesn’t it excite you, knowing how well you can imitate Batsy?”

Frankly the very fact that he’d asked her to dress up in this particular costume rang some warning bells in her head. However… “Just so long as you like it, Puddin’.”

Practically purring, Joker answered, “ _Like_ it? I’m _dying_ to see what he hides under all that armor, and just what he can do with all those toys…”

Harley squeaked as Joker’s hands roamed to places where the armor hinged, and gave herself up for lost in his arms. So long as Joker was happy, Harley would do whatever he wanted, even role play as his nemesis. That’s what love did to people.


End file.
